Battle 558
Summary The Katsujinken masters face off against the masters of the Hachiō Executioner Blade and One Shadow Nine Fists at the Yami base. Sakaki lets off a threatening aura but he is stopped by Akisame, who inquires about the captive Shigure's condition. Mihai Știrbey responds mockingly; although she has not been killed he implies that they could have done other things. A fierce aura is felt behind Akisame as Kensei Ma angrily answers back, saying that Shigure is a vulnerable maiden without her weapons and that he would never forgive them if they took advantage of her. (While saying this Kensei Ma is shown imagining Shigure in various risque positions, and calling the opponents "lucky bastards") Kushinada Mikumo confirms that Shigure is alive as she knows the secret behind the steel, and adds that not one from the Katsujinken will be returning. The Ryōzanpaku masters take their stances and prepare to fight and Mihai Știrbey mocks their attempts as they are outnumbered. Mikumo warns him that Ryōzanpaku can amplify their powers when they work together and that their power has endless possibilities. Știrbey and Mildred prepare to fight as Ryōzanpaku charges, Mildred fires an arrow but it is avoided. Sakaki tells Apachai to proceed and he propels Ma towards Mildred with a kick. Ma dodges another arrow as he runs around the satellite circling towards Mildred, approaching her from her blind spot. A flurry of attacks is seen though Mildred looks unharmed. Știrbey wonders what has happened and Isshinsai Ogata reminds him that the Katsujinken do not kill. However he wonders why they did nothing, given the opening they could have rendered Mildred immobile. Ma Kensei answers that he did more than nothing, and is shown to have the lower part of Mildred's garment caught in his teeth. Everyone in the battlefield shows their surprise, with Apachai covering his eyes in innocence. Ma Kensei proudly announces the beginning of their revenge for Shigure and he neatly folds Mildred's garment on the ground. (Ogata asks Sōgetsu Ma to verify that Ma Kensei is his brother, but he does not answer) Mildred prepares to attack again but her bow suddenly breaks into pieces, at the same time Rin Tachibana, Știrbey, and Agaard are seen to have been hit as well. Mikumo is surprised by the extent of their combination technique and Agaard compliments them on being able to delicate remove Mildred's clothes while performing such a fierce attack. Ma Kensei declares that he will show no mercy to anyone who gets in the way of his life of being "a depraved and perverted geezer" as Ryōzanpaku prepares for another combination attack. Mikumo, Sōgetsu Ma, Raki, Rin, Edeltraft, Ogata, and Marmaduke charge in to scatter their formation and the other Katsujinken masters also jump in to enter the battle. Characters that Appeared *Shio Sakaki *Akisame Kōetsuji *Kensei Ma *Mihai Știrbey *Mikumo Kushinada *Mildred Lawrence *Apachai Hopachai *Isshinsai Ogata *Sōgetsu Ma *Rin Tachibana *Agaard Jum Sai *Edeltraft von Schiller *Marmaduke Brown *Akira Hongō *Cyril Rahman *Raki Hoshinano *Kagerō Kii *Danki Kugatachi *James Shiba Navigation Category:Chapters